Torture and Ice cream
by lilispank
Summary: Os pour Bloody Valentine C.La nuit de la Saint Valentin allait être la plus hot de leur vie. Torture? Oui, mais pas que! L’hôtel particulier respirerait sex, love et crème glacée. Be my guest.


**Torture and Ice cream **

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas **: Torture and Ice cream  
**Avocat de la défense**:Lilispank  
**Greffier (ma béta) :** Lilythestrange _**(that's my name yippy yo yippy yay ! pardon mais fallait que ça sorte)**_ (Qui adooore la glace...N'est-ce pas ?)_**(oh oui alors !)**_**(coquine va !)**_**  
**_

**Suspects**: Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett. (Qui va avec qui ? Dans quel ordre ?...Ah ah ! )_** (Mais où est donc passée Rosalie ????)**_**(Elle se prostitue, elle aime ça que veux-tu !)**  
**Responsabilité** : J'ai pas le temps de faire un disclaimer...I'm a busy sexy girl non mais O ! ...Sinon, l'histoire et les personnages d'origine appartiennent à S Meyer....Par contre je suis responsable du sex et puis du sex et maybe du sex too...Sorry !..._**(et de tellement d'autres choses encore !)**_

**Attention : **

Cette histoire est rated **M** pour le langage relativement vulgaire explicite et imagé ainsi que de nombreuses scènes lemon. _**(et sinon y'a du lemon aussi ?)**_**(ah mince je sais plus..j'ai pas d'mémoire c'est dingue !)**_**  
**_

**Re Attention :**

Cet Os est trash et y a du slash (entre autre...). Préparez vos mouchoirs cause a clean pervert is a happy pervert..._**Remember that ! **_Je vous aurais prévenu !

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_..._

_« si vous l'dites à l'envers, ça vous donne , mais c'est tout de même aller un peu loin.. »_

…_Dixit Mary Poppins (sous exta...Enfin, je crois) __**mais pas que…**_

_**Rdv**_

_**14. 02. 2010**_

_**Minuit**_

_**où tu sais**_

_**B.**_

******************

_**Playlist :**_

_**Shot in the back of the head-Moby**_

L'invitation était lancée et le carton noir sous les doigts d'Alice devint feu et glace.

Tout comme elle, tout comme son amie, tout comme eux...Se disait-elle, pensive au milieu de sa suite, à peine vêtue d'un string.

La grosse boite rose Barbie sur son lit la fit sourire.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle tira sur le gros nœud de velours noir et découvrit sans vraiment de surprise, un amoncellement de tissus.

Elle prit délicatement deux bretelles entre ses doigts et déploya la longue robe hors de sa boite...Le diable n'aurait pas mieux fait._**  
**_

******************

La température ne baisserait pas ce soir.

Une Saint Valentin sous l'étouffante Canberra promettait de belles surprises..._**  
**_

Les pierres de tailles de l'hôtel particulier qui d'ordinaire n'étaient que glace, ne seraient qu'une prison de chaleur cette nuit et la moiteur perlait déjà dans la nuque de Bella.

Les cheveux relevés dans un chignon à la va-vite, elle se balançait en arrière, le cul sur l'une des balustrades de sa chambre, tentant vainement de récupérer le peu de fraîcheur laissée de-ci de-là par la brise.

Les yeux fermés, elle se détendait tant bien que mal avant d'affronter les tortures féminines qu'on lui avait réservées.

Quelques pas s'approchèrent et toujours dans son monde, elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque des doigts papillonnèrent sur sa peau nue, jouant avec les perles grises de ses sautoirs entremêlés, cachant à peine sa poitrine dénudée.

- Charmante façon d'accueillir nos invités.

- Tu n'es pas un invité et je suis dans MA chambre. Dit-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

Les doigts continuaient leur douce torture le long de son corps, effleurant ses mamelons, baissant par endroit les bords froufrou de son shorty transparent.

Allant et venant sur la barrière de ses cuisses._**  
**_

- Rectification, tu es sur la terrasse de TA chambre.

- * ouvre enfin un œil, puis deux * ...Et alors ? Le spectacle ne te plait pas ?

- Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer ma douce mais tout le monde a accès à ton cul et ton beau tatouage. Alors tu bouges et tu te fringues, suis-je assez clair ?

Dans un rire étouffé, elle s'aida de ses mains pour quitter son perchoir et atterrit pieds nus sur les graviers blanchis.

- Comment fais-tu pour marcher là dessus ?

- J'aime sans doute avoir mal...

Il balança sa tête de gauche à droite et ferma la marche, les mains dans les poches.

Il s'installa ensuite, le dos calé contre le montant de la fenêtre, les jambes légèrement croisées. Toujours un regard sur le moindre de ses mouvements.

- C'est Eddy qui t'envoie me surveiller ?

Elle se mouvait entre lit et barreau du baldaquin, une main entortillée dans ses perles, le regard perdu.

- Cette semaine c'est lui le maître. Tu le sais. Telle est notre règle.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de ce jeu.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu perds tout le temps.

- Non, _elle le fusillait du regard_, je dis ça parce que c'est chiant et arrête de parler comme ça Emm'...On n'est pas sur écoute bordel ! 

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle quitta sa barre pour venir se blottir contre son torse large et musclé.

Il sentait bon l'après-rasage de luxe et malgré la chaleur ambiante, elle ne suffoquait pas parmi les diverses couches de son smoking ouvert.

- Enfile ta robe avant que je ne te saute dessus et souris un peu. Ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Tu vas peut être gagner qui sait.

- Tu parles ! Vous êtes trop fort pour moi. Bouda t-elle.

- Si tu gagnes, nous serons tes esclaves pendant une semaine....Ces paroles prononcées dans un murmure, déclenchèrent un brasier intarissable au bas de son ventre.

Le shorty allait bientôt être inondé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Esclaves » répéta t-elle en automate.

- Encore faut-il que tu gagnes.

Il venait de la faire revenir sur terre et ajouta un « bouge !» en lui claquant les fesses.

Il sourit de toutes ses belles dents avant de quitter l'immense pièce. Elle balançait bon nombre de jurons tout en se massant les fesses. Il le paierait. Tôt ou tard....

******************

- Que crois-tu qu'elle manigance cette fois ?

Jasper sortait de la salle de bain vêtu d'une serviette blanche et semblait soucieux pour une fois.

Son amant allongé en travers du lit, la clope à la bouche, nu et toujours transpirant de leurs ébats ne détourna pas son regard du lustre noir monumental au dessus du lit.

- Rien de plus que d'habitude. Comment pourrait-elle nous battre ? On la connaît par cœur. N'aie pas peur...Tu seras maître des lieux toute la semaine prochaine.

- Tu me cèdes ta place si facilement. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

En un mouvement, il se retrouva sur le ventre, la tête dans le vide, cherchant des yeux le cendrier de cristal posé au pied du lit.

- Je suis juste ravi de devenir ton esclave, maître.

Jasper se défit de sa serviette pour claquer avec, les fesses de son homme d'une semaine.

- Qui te dit que je voudrai encore de toi la semaine prochaine ?

- Touché.

Après avoir écrasé sa clope, il s'était remis sur le dos et avait prononcé ce mot en s'étirant de tout son long, mettant en valeur sa belle queue nouvellement dressée.

- Les coups t'excitent Edward ?

- huuum, maybe comme dirait Bell's. Ou alors c'est le bourreau, j'hésite...

Il passa sa langue très lentement sur toute la largeur de ses lèvres et son amant souffla un trop plein de chaleur.

- Si je gagne, sache que je dormirais avec elle. Elle n'arrête pas de perdre. Elle me manque quand même.

- Qui a dit qu'on devait être cruel entre nous ? Tu peux même la sauter. Ou me laisser ce plaisir...

- Dixit celui qui la prive depuis des semaines du moindre contact avec nous trois.

La colère envahit alors les iris émeraude du maître . Les beaux yeux océan de Jay, se teintèrent alors de crainte...Il n'aurait pas dû arpenter un chemin aussi glissant et il le savait.

- Je te rappelle ce qu'elle nous a fait subir la dernière fois ? ? ! _**  
**_

Sa voix se fit dure et sans appel.

Jasper ne lui répondit même pas et se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux doux et désordonnés de son frère d'arme.

Apaisé, ce dernier entraîna son homme tout contre lui sur le lit et leurs langues se fightèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Des gémissements étouffés résonnèrent dans la chambre tandis que leurs érections gonflées à bloc devinrent de plus en plus douloureuses.

Ils entamèrent de forts mais sensuels frottements de bassins et leurs queues purent enfin se branler. Insatisfaits, ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête...Se pénétrer encore et encore. Mais lequel des deux ferait le premier pas ?_**  
**_

Les yeux brillants de Jasper firent craquer Edward qui se releva sur le lit et coucha son mec sur le dos.

Avant de se soulager, Edward voulait jouer et s'avança bien trop lentement sur Jasper. Le blond se crispait d'impatience et ne put retenir un râle de plaisir lorsque son maître lécha sa queue tendue sur toute sa longueur.

Les poings serrés, il manqua de frapper le matelas à la seconde où Edward s'éloigna de sa bite. Mais bientôt il serait comblé et de bien des manières..._**  
**_

Edward se positionna sur ses genoux et s'empara des jambes de son soumis. Il les plaça de chaque côté de ses épaules et fit coulisser ses 23 centimètres le long des parois si serrées de son amant.

Emmett entra à ce moment là, sans s'annoncer...

******************

_**Playlist :**_

_**Closer-Nin inch nails**_

Les bras levés, prêts, elle attendait sagement, debout pour une fois qu'on lui passe la robe. Elle put sentir chaque froissement de soie et de mousseline noire chatouiller sa peau nue.

Ses tétons durcirent et Alice se demanda comment tenir toute une nuit auprès de ses amis sans mourir de combustion.

Si la robe lui faisait déjà de l'effet alors qu'adviendra t-il d'elle lorsque les trois plus beaux mecs + sa Bella s'approcheront et l'embrasseront dans le cou par exemple...Just histoire de lui dire bonjour...

Cette pensée en entraîna une autre et très vite, elle se mit à envisager son_ petit personnel_ et ses doigts, attachant et nouant les doux rubans de la robe dans son dos.

Un raclement de gorge la sortit, Dieu soit loué..._ew le petit personnel.._.. de ses fantasmes douteux et elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée suivie de près par son frère.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne les dernières marches de marbre, il la retint par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- N'y va pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le sens pas.

- La vraie raison.

- J'ai envie de toi. Huuuum cette robe, mon ange...

Un feulement sortit de sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? ?! L'appeler « son ange » ...Ew !

- Défoule-toi sur Jane ou prends une chaussette en m'attendant....Elle se défit sans mal de son étreinte et sans se retourner lui lança...

- Oo et Alec, lave la chaussette après avoir joui.

..._Vilaine petite soeur adoptive,_ pensa t-il.

- Oo Alec ! Ne m'attends pas !

Elle s'engouffra dans la limousine et le véhicule gronda avant de quitter le parc.

Retrouver ses amis la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait quitté le pays depuis trop longtemps pour le boulot et n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'hôtel particulier depuis des lustres.

La tension montait à mesure qu'elle approchait de cette soirée.

Personne n'était au courant de son retour excepté son amie et l'idée qu'elle puisse revoir Jay et les autres ne calmait en rien le feu déjà bien présent au fond de sa culotte. Surtout de revoir Jay...

Et puis il y avait cette robe noire sublime à traîne que son amie lui avait envoyée.

Robe également toute transparente. Elle sentait un plan machiavélique à la Bell's.

Mais si la douce torture d'être nue devant les siens devait constituer la vengeance de sa Bella pour l'avoir provoqué à maintes reprises...Alors, elle s'y soumettrait sans broncher. Elle se l'était juré.

Seulement, si elle savait....

******************

Les trois hommes de sa vie se tenaient dos à elle, alignés contre les balustres du balcon.

Ils observaient tous trois dans leurs smokings noirs, les derniers préparatifs de la fête, admiratifs devant les décors délicieusement bohèmes et irrévocablement sahariens designés par leur petite fureur capricieuse.

- La vue est à votre goût messieurs ? Demanda t-elle, désinvolte, en essayant de cacher son angoisse.

Ils se retournèrent sur elle d'un même mouvement et ne purent s'empêcher de siffler de désir.

Elle était à tomber dans une robe plus que longue, rose pale, sombre par endroit.

Légère comme une plume et décolletée jusqu'au nombril.

Ses perles grises lui donnaient un air de bohémienne bourgeoise et ses cheveux longs, bruns caressaient son dos totalement nu. Ils étaient coiffés à la wild et sa peau irisée contrastait de chaleur avec la fraîcheur qu'inspirait sa tenue.

- Tu es sublime souffla Jasper, les yeux soudainement brillants.

- T'as pas idée bébé...lâcha Emmett un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Edward restait dans le mutisme qu'il avait l'habitude de servir à Bella depuis des semaines à présent. Ses yeux en revanche trahissaient ses sentiments.

A ce moment là, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la faire sienne ici et maintenant.

Il l'aimait tant mais lui en voulait tellement...

La jeune fille, surprise sourit et rougit.

Son sourire était plein d'émotions et ses joues rosies et chaudes montraient combien elle était flattée de tous ces compliments. Son regard, par contre était bizarrement triste.

Elle observait Edward et ne voyait en lui que le dégoût qu'elle pensait lui inspirer.

- Je parlais du décor. Vous êtes contents du décor ?

Ils se retrouvèrent bien idiots et bafouillèrent quelques autres compliments sur la fête histoire de rattraper le coup.

- Et vous Maître ?

Elle le provoquait. Encore.... Il le supportait de moins en moins et tout en manquant de lui rentrer dedans, il afficha un air blasé et un « pas mal » s'échappa de lui, à peine écorché. Il quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie et partit se mélanger au reste du monde.

Bouillonnante, elle serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour cracher son venin quand deux lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

- Emm...réussit-elle à souffler contre lui.

Il ne s'interrompit pas et lécha sa langue avec la sienne.

Le baiser fut brutal et mouillé, à l'image d'Emmett et de son tempérament de feu et tout son corps frêle répondit à ses caresses.

Il ne cessa de passer les mains sous sa robe, la mettant au supplice.

Elle eut le plus grand mal à se dégager de lui.

Et des étoiles plein les yeux, elle se sentit partir dans les vapes lorsque Jasper, plus que nerveux passa sa main sous sa tignasse et s'approcha à son tour de sa bouche.

Un bruit de stilettos sur les dalles et un rire malicieux mais diabolique, retentirent sur le perron de la demeure.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls et Jasper se raidit en croisant ce regard si familier...

******************

Son arrivée passa totalement inaperçue. Personne ne vint l'accueillir lorsque la limo stoppa ses grondements au pied de la bâtisse.

Des milliers de photophores traînaient au sol, un peu partout entre herbe et gravier et la lune pleine balayait de tendres reflets acier sur tous les environs.

Alice, légèrement irritée sortit seule de la voiture et se dirigea à l'étage, vers le perron.

Bien que le décor si simple mais féerique réchauffa quelque peu son attitude, elle se glaça à la vue de celui qu'elle avait délaissé, tout près de sa Bella apparemment bien occupée, tentant d'avoir à priori une part de ses douces lèvres.

La nuit allait être signe de torture si la jalousie ne comptait pas quitter son corps et son esprit.

Et cette pensée la fit rire... « Torture » n'était-ce pas ce que lui avait promis Bell's, un peu plus tôt dans la journée ?

Jasper croisa son regard et se figea. Il était subjugué. Déjà de la revoir après tout ce temps....

S'ils devaient s'appartenir, Alice serait à Jasper de la même façon que Bella appartenait à Edward... mais surtout de pouvoir l'admirer dans si peu d'intimité pour autant de tissus.

En effet, toutes ses magnifiques courbes étaient sublimées par une robe noire moulante, aux fines bretelles, très très longue. Une superposition de soie et de mousseline en son jupon et un décolleté droit digne d'un bustier, à mi-poitrine.

Tout son corps se voyait à travers le tissu et elle ne portait qu'un string.

Ses cheveux relevés et ses yeux charbonneux la rendaient sauvage et le fin pan de toile qui lui servait de châle, traînant au sol lui donnait un air de poupée dévergondée.

Pas un bijou, juste un brillant collé au creux de ses seins...Tentation des tentations et une attitude sexy à en faire damner un dieu. _**  
**_

Il déglutissait mal l'ange blond face à pareille beauté et tout son corps s'enflamma lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers elle.

Une allure trop sûre de lui. Un parfum de mâle Dior envahit ses narines et lorsqu'il la serra contre son corps sculpté, une main sur ses hanches et qu'il déposa un baiser léger mais brûlant sur sa joue, elle ne put que dégeler.

L'enfer sur terre devait être sa punition, car si sa mémoire était bonne, la raison de son départ et celle de ses angoisses était le fait que Jasper ait viré gay auprès d'Edward...Ce fameux soir où ...

- Bonsoir mon amour.

Ces mots qu'elle avait tant voulu entendre étaient cependant sortis tout droit de la bouche de son amie et elle ne put retenir un soupir avant de lui répondre.

- Ma chérie. Dit-elle en sortant de l'emprise de Jay pour tendre les bras à sa belle. Celle-ci ne les refusa pas et l'enlaça sincèrement avant de saisir la base de sa nuque dans sa main et de lui murmurer à l'oreille... « Prête ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa gorge se sécha. Elle était prête certes mais ne sachant pas quelle punition son amie lui réservait, elle se sentit beaucoup moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

Un sourire doux mais pervers se dessina au coin des lèvres de Bella tandis qu'elle entraînait par la main son Alice, pour traverser le grand hall qui menait aux festivités.

Les garçons suivirent sans un mot et tous arrivèrent bien vite de l'autre côté de la demeure. Les immenses portes furent ouvertes et dehors de grandes tentes berbères se dressaient dans le parc.

Éclairées par de milliers de bougies et de guirlandes lumineuses, les tentes semi coloniales, limite aériennes, renfermaient bon nombre de tapis, coussins, plateaux d'argent et tous ces gens se délectant de la nuit des rois allaient et venaient entre rires et conversations légères.

Bell's, Lice, Jasper et Emmett fendirent la foule lentement sans un seul égard pour le reste des convives et se retrouvèrent devant le Maître des lieux pour le reste de la nuit.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir sur son trône de fortune entouré de pouffiasses dénudées se frottant à lui.

Pourtant, le gigantesque tube à essai de champagne qu'il tenait dans la main faillit tomber au sol alors qu'Alice se déhanchait pour atteindre sa tente, perchée sur ses Louboutin. Elle avançait droit sur lui, suivie de ses amis et se jeta sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle fut à son niveau.

De tous, Edward était celui qu'elle dominait le mieux. Celui dont elle n'avait pas peur, celui qui était aussi plus son ami que son amour.

Cet acte si naturel entre eux fut douloureux pour Jasper et Bella qui se prirent par la main instinctivement. Seul Emmett exultait de voir une telle scène se dérouler.

Il avait une bonne intuition quant au retour de sa princesse démoniaque et espérait que les choses rentreraient alors dans l'ordre.

Lassé de tous ces jeux pour se passer la couronne entre eux, il savait que Bella avait eu une idée derrière la tête toute la journée et de savoir Lice parmi eux, le rendait très excité. Les filles allaient les rendre chèvre cette nuit..._**  
**_

Il se dit alors qu'il était bien maso et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Les éclats de voix d'Emm' interrompit leur baiser.

Edward se détourna légèrement mais sans la lâcher. Les yeux grands ouverts et du bout des lèvres il interrogea son frère du regard.

Ce dernier désigna l'autre couple en face et Edward soudain confus, finit par se détacher complètement de sa dominante.

Mais c'était trop tard et Jasper tourna les talons. Bella respira un bon coup et l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put.

Elle demanda la permission de quitter les lieux, ce qu'Edward lui accorda à regret et elle se saisit de la main d'Emmett pour l'emmener danser plus loin avec lui.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Bella.

- Ah. Je vois. Tu fais sans doute partie de son plan.

- Quel plan ?

- Celui qu'elle met en place chaque fin de semaine afin de reprendre le pouvoir. Elle croit sans doute nous déstabiliser avec toi à moitié à poil..._Il ne parlait plus que pour lui même_...Mais elle a tort.

Je ne la laisserai plus jamais gagner. Il faut qu'elle l'accepte et qu'elle redevienne à moi...

- Mais tu t'écoutes un peu parler là ? Je suis rentrée hier. Elle m'a invitée et c'est tout. Arrête la parano et aide-moi plutôt à savoir quelle punition la Miss me réserve !

- Ah oui...La punition....Aucune idée. Un truc sex j'imagine.

Les punitions avaient été instaurées par eux cinq. Il y a bien longtemps. Souvent des fessées ou des soirées passées dans la salle de jeux. Se faire punir par l'un des leur se soldait toujours avec une séance de sex intense.

Tout le monde en profitant.

Mais celle de Lice serait différente. Comment y échapper ?

******************

_**Playlist :**_

_**One-Lamb**_

Bella se frottait au corps de son partenaire sous une musique douce et sensuelle. Emmett se délectait de la langue chaude de sa danseuse.

Une des mains de Bella s'agrippait à ses cheveux courts tandis que l'autre pressait son sex tendu à travers son fute étroit. En voyant ce spectacle, Alice sentit une vague de chaleur émaner de tout son être. Comme si la nuit n'était pas assez chaude...

Edward se tenait à l'écart. Derrière un des piliers de la tente il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur son entrejambe devenue presque douloureux.

Lui aussi admirait la scène et eut soudain l'envie folle d'arracher Bella des bras de son frère pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Il sentit quelque chose de dur et de familier se coller à son cul et la voix de Jasper électrisa son corps déjà bien tendu.

- Tu roules des pelles à ma femme maintenant ?

- Alice ne t'appartient pas et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Serais-tu jaloux Jasper ?

Il ne s'était même pas retourné mais sentit son ami se raidir à ses paroles.

- J'ai envie de te baiser Edward.

Sa voix était rauque et suave. Edward eut un raté mais n'accéda pas à sa volonté.

- Non. Et ne m'appelles pas Edward !

- Bien maître.

Il se décolla de lui et fit mine de partir. Edward le retint sans se détourner de la scène qui le rendait dingue et força l'ange à regarder avec lui.

Pour ne pas le vexer, il passa tout de même sa main sur son érection et Jasper émit un grognement de soulagement.

De l'autre côté, Alice tapait du pied nerveusement.

- C'est pour m'ignorer que tu m'as fait venir ? Son ton était sec.

- Tu veux jouer ? Avait répondu ensemble le couple devant elle.

- Punis-moi et qu'on en finisse.

- Patience…

- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta patience_ ?**  
**_

- Détend-toi mon amour.

Intervint Jasper qui venait de quitter un Edward au bord de l'éjaculation précoce.

- Jasper a raison Alice. Tu n'aimes plus les punitions ?

Tout ceci était calculé...

Elle se rapprochait d'elle alors que Jasper malaxait ses épaules douces et brûlantes.

- Si. Mais je veux savoir.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le massage improvisé de Jay.

Bella fit courir ses doigts le long du torse de sa victime, effleurant le bout de ses seins à plusieurs reprises. Emmett encerclait de ses bras la taille de Bell's et continuait à se mouvoir contre son dos.

Edward servait de voyeur, trop excité pour les rejoindre. _**  
**_

Sans se préoccuper du reste du monde il passa la barrière de son pantalon et entama une série de va-et-vient urgents sur sa bite, à l'intérieur de son boxer.

- Tu veux savoir ?

Alice acquiesça sagement et Bella prit son pied.

- Je vais te torturer de la pire des façons qui soit. _Elle marqua un temps_. Tout d'abord, je vais t'attacher au lit. Ensuite, _un autre temps, _mes doigts effleureront chaque parcelle de ton corps. _Encore un temps_.

Tu te cambreras sous ma caresse et je jouerai avec les bords de ton bustier. _Parle plus vite_ Je taquinerai la ligne de tes mamelons, sans jamais passer sur tes tétons et je m'attarderai au creux de tes seins avec ma langue. _De plus en plus vite. _

Je contournerai du bout du piercing glacé, ton bijou si bien placé, chérie et je remonterai jusqu'à ta clavicule où la boule d'acier butera contre le relief de tes os. Et je...

- Pas ici.

Jasper entraîna les filles en les prenant chacune par la main, à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Emmett et Edward suivirent et tous se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre d'Alice.

Jay plaça les filles au bord du lit et fit signe aux bo goss de s'installer en face, sur le sofa.

Il fit ensuite un clin d'oeil à Bella qui faillit perdre ses moyens et Alice se mit à sourire face à son manque soudain d'assurance.

- Tu sais, je pourrais gémir ton prénom ma Bella pendant que tu me tortures de la sorte ou alors, tu pourrais me mettre à genoux et...

Un rapport de force s'installa entre les girls et la tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce.

- Non. Tu te tais. Et tu t'assois. 

Elle était si autoritaire qu'Alice ne put résister et obéit à sa dominante.

Assise, elle accrocha ses mains au dessus de lit alors que Bella lui chuchotait tout ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

- Où en étais-je ? * pose un doigt sur sa bouche * ...Ah oui, je sais....

Je dessinerai encore et encore les dessins de ton corps de mes doigts ou de ma langue et tu frissonneras de ce contact. Ensuite, je vais écarter tes cuisses avec mon genou et récolter le liquide au bord de tes lèvres.

Sans jamais toucher ton intimité...Juste effleurer....

Tu vas me supplier d'enfoncer ma langue en toi mais je résisterai à la tentation et je remonterai lécher ton ventre, le parsemer de baisers, mordiller le v qui mène à ton niveau inférieur.

Tu gémiras et j'accentuerai la prise de mes dents sur ta peau tendre.

…

Alice frissonnait effectivement de désir et la ficelle de son string fondait sous le liquide de son excitation.

Les garçons avaient du mal à tenir leurs queues en place et Emmett fut le premier à déboutonner son fute. Lorsqu'il passa sa main dans son boxer, il souffla de plaisir.

Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard et Edward, juste à côté de lui ne se priva pas de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. Emm' faisait trop de bruit et les mecs n'entendaient plus rien.

Bella s'interrompit devant tout ce brouhaha et Jay s'excusa pour tous, la suppliant de continuer. Alice n'osait plus bouger mais sentait sa robe se mouiller de plus en plus sous ses fesses.

Tout le monde avait hâte de passer à la vitesse sup.

- Ensuite, alors que tu te débattras vivement pour être prise, je t'ignorerai et remonterai câliner ta poitrine. ...

Jasper manqua de sursauter lorsque la main d'Edward se crispa sur la sienne.

Il détourna son regard de la scène pour admirer son voisin suant à grosses gouttes. Afin d'éviter toute autre interruption, il se saisit de la queue d'Edward en passant sa main sous son fute et son boxer et se mit à le branler sans modération.

La torture prenait Eddy aux tripes et il dû mordre son poing pour ne pas gémir bruyamment.

- Avec mes dents, j'abaisserai le tissu de ta robe et tes mamelons déborderont de leur carcan vestimentaire. Mes joues se creuseront pour aspirer ton téton et la douleur mêlée au plaisir te fera perdre les pédales. Tout, tu voudras tout en toi.

Mes doigts, ma langue, mon piercing dur et froid, un vibro, un objet quelconque, la bite d'un des bo goss...Les barreaux du lit....

Ces derniers mots sifflèrent comme des coups de balle aux oreilles du démon en feu bientôt allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartées...

- Je quitterai tes seins, juste avant qu'un orgasme ne te frappe et me frotterai à toi jusqu'à ce que ma bouche se retrouve à la hauteur de ton cou.

Edward ravala sa salive et ses gémissements et offrit à Jasper la même caresse. Il branlait Jay et Jay le branlait à son tour, leurs queues se mouillant de lubrifiant à chaque pression de doigts sur leurs glands. Emmett lui, était au bord de la délivrance.

- Je monterai sur toi, ma robe te laissant pour vue ma poitrine offerte à toi mais tu ne pourra pas l'approcher. Tu aimerais tant la prendre dans ta bouche n'est-ce pas ?

Alice fit signe que oui.

Emmett subit un spasme pré éjaculatoire.

Edward accéléra la cadence sur la bite de Jasper.

Jasper serra fort la base de la queue longue et large d'Edward lui arrachant un grognement.

- Ma langue lèchera ton cou. Tu vois Alice, je partirai de la base et je remonterai langoureusement laissant traîner mes boules d'acier glacées sur ta peau bouillante et je lécherai d'un trait, le long de ton cou.

_Emmett allait jouir dans sa main..._

- Je m'arrêterai derrière ton oreille et te suçoterai…Juste là.... * l'effleure du doigt *

Jasper mourrait d'envie de plonger dans la bouche d'Edward ou d'Emmett ou des filles...Il allait venir...

- Mes dents grifferont le lobe de ton oreille...

Edward suppliait intérieurement de pouvoir jouir vite, le délivrant de toute cette pression.

- La seule fois où je vais te pénétrer Alice, sera lorsque ma langue et mon piercing se logeront au creux de ton oreille et d'un coup sec, j'entrerai et ton liquide se répandra le long de tes cuisses.

J'aspirerai ensuite la salive ….

Encore un coup et Emmett jouirait

- ...déposée lors de mon premier passage et je....

Edward sentit son sperme s'accumuler dans son gland.

- …. te chuchoterai un « Ti amo » mon amour, avant de te laisser en plan un peu comme là.

Jasper eut un raté monstrueux.

- Quoi ????

Tous restèrent sur le cul et personne ne jouit.

- Comme là. La voilà ta punition. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te casser d'ici sans rien dire et de m'abandonner à eux. Ça va pas non ???!!!!!

Bella quitta la pièce non sans se mordre les lèvres en voyant la belle brochette de bo Goss, la bite surgonflée et à l'air. Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Oo fait messieurs, il est temps de jouer. Je vous attends dans le salon.

Sa robe caressait délicatement les dalles alors qu'elle s'effaçait dans la pénombre pour rejoindre le living. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son joli minois.

Les autres auraient pu se soulager sans elle mais un sentiment d'injustice et une envie de se venger envahirent la salle.

******************

_**Playlist :**_

_**Tired of you-Foo fighters**_

La grande table du living avait été nettoyée de tout objet. Un éventail de cartes reposait en son milieu.

Ils se retrouveraient bientôt tous les cinq pour jouer à leur jeu et décider qui serait le maître pendant toute une semaine.

Bella était surexcitée à l'idée de gagner pour une fois. Elle avait bien joué son coup. Punir son Alice ce soir et ce devant les autres lui donnerait un avantage considérable sur la partie.

Mais chaque jeu possède une part de hasard et comme elle voulait gagner plus ou moins à la loyale, elle devait laisser faire les cartes.

******************

- On est foutu.

Edward tournait en rond en répétant inlassablement ces mots...

- Je suis toute mouillée ! Comment je vais …

- C'est Jay qui doit gagner et là on est foutu.

- Attends Edward, n'exagère pas. Une semaine c'est pas si grave.

Emmett aurait cédé n'importe quoi à Bella. C'était son point faible.

- Je suis toute mouillée. C'est vraiment une chienne de me laisser comme ça...

- Une semaine qui pourrait se transformer en pleins d'autres ! Eddy a raison. Elle est trop pénible en dominante pour qu'on la laisse gagner.

Jasper sortit sa boite à cigarette de sa poche et la fit claquer pour la refermer après en avoir allumé une.

- Oui mais chacun a le doit d'avoir sa chance et là c'est pas juste pour elle. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se barre moi.

- Mais moi non plus !

- Et moi encore moins ! Je veux retrouver l'harmonie de mon couple merde !

- Attends, tu parles de quel couple Edward ?

Les yeux écarquillés Alice stoppa net Eddy dans son discours.

- Ben du mien. Bella et moi quoi !

- Mais, attend ! T'es pas Pd ? T'es pas avec Jasper ???

- Eu...Pd non ! Bi oui...C'est mon pote de baise. Bell's c'est ma nana. Enfin...C'était.

- Je rêve là ??!!! Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant connard ?

Elle s'en prit directement à celui qui hantait ses fantasmes...

- Eh oh ! Tu t'détent là steuplait ! Tu t'es cassée avant que je puisse t'expliquer et traite-moi encore une fois de connard et tu pourras plus t'asseoir sur ton joli ptit cul bébé.

Jasper jeta sa clope au sol et la défia du regard.

- Oh oui cow boy ! Menace-moi j'adore ça. _**  
**_

- Tu l'auras cherché !

-

Il venait d'abattre sa main sur la fesse gauche d'Alice, la laissant choquée.

Plus personne n'osa parler après ce geste et bien qu'elle fût vexée, elle ne put retenir les quelques gouttes d'excitation qui s'étalèrent sur son sous-vêtement déjà bien inondé.

Jasper souffla un bon coup et même si sa queue ne débanderait pas avant un bon moment après ça, il était fier de lui et se sentit curieusement bien.

Bien sûr, il s'excusa en plantant ses iris océan dans le regard de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé mais se dit que dès que toute cette affaire serait terminée, il lui proposerait bien une autre séance fessée....

Alice entamait dans sa tête, de nombreux plans plus déjantés les uns que les autres pour se refaire fesser ou fouetter. Elle finit par se jeter au coup de Jasper, le prenant par surprise et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'urgence de faire retomber la pression coûte que coûte, inspira son geste et lorsqu'il enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, elle gémit de bien être.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, la faisant décoller de terre et mélangea un long et doux moment sa salive à la sienne.

Bien qu'ils fussent séparés par Emmett et son frère, le couple à bout de souffle maintenait le lien fort et physique qui les reliait. L'excitation et le désir se lisaient dans leurs yeux et, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

La pression était à son comble mais Jay avait suffisamment kiffé le baiser pour ne pas craquer face à Bella lors du jeu.

Bientôt ils seraient fixés. Bell's les attendait impatiente, puis les cartes furent enfin tirées.

- * lève un sourcil * …..A qui le tour ? ....

******************

- Merdeeeeeeeeee ! C'est pas juste !!!

- La torture de la plume c'est traître ma petite Bellibell's

- C'est de la triche Jay ! C'était mon tour de gagner !

Bella n'attendit pas de réponse et alla se mettre dans un coin.

Tout le monde était soulagé bien qu'un peu déçu pour elle. Ils étaient mitigés...Surtout Emmett.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que les cartes étaient faussées, qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la distance face à cette torture...La plume, la pauvre...La pire de toutes pour elle...

Il allait lui dire mais Alice prit les devants et partit consoler son amie.

Mais avant tout, elle lui murmura un « bien fait » bien mérité pour l'avoir si cruellement torturée. Puis voyant sa moue coupable, Alice ne put se retenir et la serra dans ses bras.

Seul le bruit fin des frottements de tissus entre leurs deux corps résonna autour d'elle, puis vint se mêler celui de leurs lèvres se rencontrant et jouant l'une contre l'autre.

Et enfin, le doux bruit métallique du piercing tapant contre ses dents. Leur baiser fut d'une telle douceur que les mecs en restèrent bouche bée.

Se séparant enfin après bon nombre de couinements, elles s'amusèrent à se déshabiller.

Leurs rires candides, les coups d'oeil jetés aux hommes et leurs messes basses annonçaient une nouvelle ère de torture.

Le nouveau maître n'en pouvant plus, il se précipita sur les girls et souleva Alice de terre pour la kidnapper. Il l'emmena loin de toute cette débauche et laissa en plan les trois autres, un peu sonnés par tous ces évènements.

Bella les cheveux encore plus wild, la robe tombée en dessous de son ventre, se retrouvait seins nus devant les deux frères. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte de la situation et plaça ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Les Cullen, ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux et l'un d'eux s'essuya la bave au coin de la bouche.

Edward prit alors son courage à deux mains et attira sa Miss à lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier et tandis qu'il dénouait ses bras toujours posés en bouclier, Emmett se logea contre son dos pour mordiller et baiser son épaule si douce et nue pour eux deux.

Ils se déplacèrent vers l'immense canapé et se déshabillèrent silencieusement mais rapidement afin de pouvoir retrouver caresses et baisers.

******************

Arrivés dans l'antre du maître, les deux amants se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Jasper était pressé et Alice plus que stressée. Cela faisait si longtemps....

Enfin à poil, ils purent à loisir se détailler du regard. Jay cala une de ses mains sur son propre ventre à plat, tandis que ses yeux imprimaient chaque courbe de sa déesse. Alice, quant à elle...osait à peine le regarder.

Ses joues rosirent en sentant le regard appréciateur de son homme mais la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Edward ne la quitterait pas de si tôt. Après tout, Jasper pourrait feindre l'envie et souffrir du manque de son amant.

Toutes ces pensées négatives glacèrent la petite Lice et sans presque le vouloir, elle recula d'un pas. Jay ne comprit que trop son geste et ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur noire.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Ne m'en veux pas...Son murmure était lourd de sa peine.

- Tsk tsk tsk..Alice, Alice, Alice. Crois-tu avoir réellement le choix ?

- Je ne joue plus.

- Je n'ai jamais joué. _Il s'avança_. Pas avec toi. _Elle recula_. Toi, ma meilleure amie. _Il la couvait du regard tout en ne stoppant pas sa longue et lente marche vers elle_. Toi, « ma soeur ». _Ces mots électrisèrent tout son petit être_.

Toi, ma femme. _Elle sursauta, sentant les clefs toi et moi de l'armoire lui rentrer dans le dos. _

Il sourit et la souleva de terre, la prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée.

Il aurait pu la poser sur le lit et lui faire l'amour fermement mais tendrement, s'accrochant d'une main aux arabesques métalliques du couchage tandis que l'autre supporterait, calée sur le matelas, tout son poids pendant que ses coups de reins buteraient jusqu'au fond de sa jolie petite chatte.

Mais non.

Il traversa la pièce en silence, la tête de son amante nichée dans son cou et la déposa sur la terrasse de sa suite.

Nus, surplombant la propriété et les invités, ils étaient calmes mais impatients.

- Regarde-les !

- On ne va pas faire ça ici ?

- Personne ne nous voit et nous voyons tout. Tu voulais que je crie mon amour pour toi sur tous les toits? C'est la seule façon que je connaisse.

- Il y a les mots.

- J'ai mieux...

Il était resté juste derrière elle durant leur échange et maintenant, il la positionnait, un peu penchée, les mains plaquées contre la pierre humide de la balustrade. Elle soupira d'anticipation et lui d'aise.

Il prépara ses jolies petites fesses rebondies en les massant avec tendresse. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

Elle se hissa pour lui montrer l'envie de plus et il ne put s'en empêcher. Il claqua sa fesse et sourit, fier et excité. Un cri de désir s'échappa de sa gorge et son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

- Viens...Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et sans plus de ménagement, il enfonça sa queue épaisse et large à l'intérieur de son intimité. Elle gémit et lui, grogna comme jamais. Il s'enfonça au plus profond, quasiment toute sa longueur y passa et ressortit lentement, très lentement.

- J'ai les jambes qui tremblent...Il balançait sa tête de gauche à droite, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres salées.

- petit joueur...

Elle ne lui avouerait pas que les siennes ne la portaient presque plus. Trop en manque de son sexe pour ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna ses hanches. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa belle lorsqu'il fit battre ses couilles contre son cul. Il entra avec force et cria, tant le désir était fort. Sa chatte était chaude et mouillée.

Le sang pulsait jusqu'aux parois douces, gonflées de son petit minou. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé la baiser. Son énorme queue allait et venait en elle, la lubrifiant de plus en plus, l'étirant de plus en plus.

Ses coups étaient puissants et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses hanches, comme dans du beurre. Les coups de queue s'accentuaient et son bas-ventre devint douloureux de plaisir.

La musique couvrait leurs cris d'extase et personne ne fit attention à eux, perchés sur leur piédestal. Elle était insatiable et lui incontrôlable. Ses belles boucles blondes collaient à sa peau et tout son corps frissonnait.

Elle haletait de plus en plus fort et ses seins bougeaient au rythme que Jay infligeait à leurs corps. Elle tenta de se cambrer mais il la repoussa.

L'obligeant à se pencher plus pour la baiser plus. Ses cuisses cramaient contre la pierre à cause des frottements et coups de plus en plus violents.

La bouche de Jay ne se fermait plus, il respirait mal et fort. Ses yeux ne clignaient plus non plus. Elle s'activait contre sa bite figée dans l'érection. Sa peau se mit à saigner légèrement.

La pierre dure et rugueuse griffait ses jambes, le bas de son ventre et elle aimait ça. Il se mit à l'insulter et ses cris devinrent de plus en plus rauques. Elle gémit à mort et sa chatte mouilla encore et encore.

Son jus coula le long de ses parois et sur sa grosse bite, puis sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il manqua de se retirer pour la lécher, la mordre et aspirer tout son liquide.

Cette seule pensée fut de trop et une série de violents spasmes prit le dessus sur sa volonté.

Il se sentait venir, son sperme allait exploser en elle. Jaillir de son gland et la remplir. Elle se contracta, n'en pouvant plus et un gigantesque brasier s'empara de son sexe, pour remonter jusque dans sa poitrine, cramant tout sur son passage.

Les flammes de l'enfer n'auraient pas fait mieux !

Elle aurait pu se pisser dessus tellement la jouissance fut abondante. Il se mordit la lèvre et dans un ultime va-et-vient brutal, il éjacula enfin au fond de sa femme.

A bout de souffle, il resta en elle un moment. Puis, il la quitta non sans grogner et la ramena contre son torse. De fines lignes de sang perlaient le long de ses cuisses et la douleur se propagea...Piquant et lançant la jolie petite brune. Mais rien.

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu interrompre leur connexion, leur câlin post love. Et doucement, tout doucement, Jasper berça son Alice pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'enfuir.

- Bonne Saint Valentin mon coeur.

******************

_**Playlist : **_

_**Pure morning-Placebo**_

Bella se retrouvait entre deux des hommes de sa vie. Bien sûr ce soir Edward avait toutes ses attentions mais Emmett et ses muscles si parfaits, son regard si puissant et son cul si bombé ne serait pas en reste.

Ses bo goss nus trépignaient à l'idée de l'avoir enfin et la chaleur ne cessa d'augmenter entre ses cuisses.

Elle ne portait qu'une jarretière et ses longs sautoirs de perles se soulevaient à l'instar de sa poitrine ...Caresser leurs torses du bout des doigts cassait le rythme de sa respiration.

Emmett sifflait à chaque fois qu'elle pinçait l'un de ses tétons. Edward savourait les yeux clos son doigté si délicat. Elle traçait les contours de ses abdos sans en perdre une miette. Il était si beau, si désirable et de nouveau à elle.

Comme s'ils allaient se quitter au matin, tous trois se câlinèrent un bon moment. Emmett et Edward s'évitaient bien évidement et n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle passait de bouche en bouche, les frères se raidirent en même temps. Bella culpabilisa sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les yeux baissés, elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Edward sentit son trouble mais ne dit mot. Il récupéra au sol l'amas de tissus qu'était sa robe et la couvrit comme il put. Là, le doute la submergea. Elle allait craquer. Ne voulait-il plus d'elle ? Ses baisers étaient-ils si fades ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Edward plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Emmett lui, agrippa son bras pour la retenir. Ils l'intimèrent de se taire et la jolie furie dû leur obéir. Quelques secondes passèrent et Edward lâcha sa prise sur elle.

Il pivota, toujours assis sur le sofa pour tenter de regarder par dessus le dossier. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient carrément épiés.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ??! Rugit Emmett.

- Continuez, je vous en prie ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Edward hallucinait ! _Comment cette...Ces personnes …? Mais quel culot !_ Les pensées se bousculaient trop vite dans sa tête. Ni une ni deux, les garçons sautèrent dans leurs boxers et se mirent à hurler sur les pauvres invités voyeurs.

Bella restait cachée derrière le barrage qu'ils avaient crée de leurs corps pour elle et n'osait plus parler....La honte sans doute.

Lorsque l'incident fut clos et qu'ils retrouvèrent leur intimité, la tension sexuelle retomba...Les laissant sur leur faim. Emmett partit fermer les grandes portes et se dirigea vers les cuisines, fou de rage.

- Des semaines ...j'attends...Putain ! On peut pas baiser tranquille ! .... Dans sa propre baraque ??!! _**  
**_

Il se parlait à lui même et l'avait de toute évidence mauvaise.

Edward et Bella se fixaient intensément entre déception et rire. Puis, sans en rajouter, Edward se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Bella se sentit toute légère. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sensuelles.

Il respirait le sex et l'envie. Ce mec lui avait toujours fait un effet dingue et dès le premier regard elle s'était accrochée à lui et lui à elle. C'était comme ça, inexplicable.

Le doux baiser se transforma en danse langue contre langue puis en étreinte passionnelle et démesurée pour qu'au final, Edward perde à nouveau son boxer et que la robe retrouve sa place au sol.

Il passait ses mains de partout, la touchait, la palpait. Il la voulait là et maintenant.

Elle s'accrochait à ses cheveux et gémissait contre sa bouche. Tout se passa très vite ensuite.

Il saisit ses hanches et la positionna sur lui.

Leurs gestes étaient brutaux et maladroits mais rien à faire...

Lorsqu' Emmett revint, juste vêtu de son boxer, léchant l'immense cuillère recouverte de glace, il marqua un temps. Bella était en train de s'empaler sur la bite monumentale d'Edward, poussant l'un comme l'autre un cri de soulagement et de plaisir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tourna les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dérapa sur les dalles de marbre, le sourire aux lèvres et un pot de cherry garcia énorme dans les mains. _**  
**_

Le corps de Bella se soulevait sous les coups de bassin d'Edward, elle le chevauchait et tout en prenant appui sur son torse, se déhanchait violemment.

Son amant ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce spectacle magnifique et se mordait avidement la lèvre à s'en faire saigner. Emmett resta un moment en spectateur, s'attardant sur sa cuillère comme on suce ses doigts recouverts de chocolat.

Il se sentait bien à l'étroit dans son boxer et se mit à hésiter entre manger ou se branler. Ce qu'il fit par la suite fut plus sexy... _**  
**_

La nuit de la Saint Valentin allait être la plus hot de leur vie et lorsqu'Emmett prit possession à son tour de Bella, celle-ci hurla sa double jouissance.

Bientôt, elle apprendrait sans doute que le jeu avait été faussé, mais pour l'heure, l'homme qu'elle aimait et celui qu'elle adorait plus que tout lui faisaient l'amour comme des bêtes. Prise de chaque côté elle oublia tout jusqu'à son nom.

La torture n'était plus de mise à cette heure-ci de la nuit. L'hôtel particulier respirait sex, love et crème glacée....

_******************_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et que je n'ai perdu personne...**

**Merci à ma chérie d'abattre un putain de boulot et de en + supporter mes élucubrations. **_**Anytime, you know I'll do anything for you**_

**Merci aux bloody girls d'encourager ma luxure...Et merci à ma six feet under's girl...**

**Cet Os était pour toi...**

*** wink ***

**Happy Bloody Valentine's day !**


End file.
